Paint me your story Hardy
by HardyOrtonLover
Summary: Painting turns into more. Jeff Hardy/OC song based


_Hey... oooh...  
Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
Were laid spread out before me as her body once did.  
All five horizons revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn_

Jeff looked at the large sheet of empty canvas. His frustration with himself grew. It had been there for five days now and every time he went to pick up a brush, his body refused to co-operate with him. He wanted badly to get the emotion building up within him, just thinking about her, out onto the canvas- but nothing came out. Usually it was so easy for him to just paint, but as of a month ago things had become a continuously unravelling mess of hurt and stress. Why had he been such a moron? He'd lost everything.

His job, his friends (basically) as they rarely spoke since his screw up five weeks ago. A week was all it had taken and she'd found out he'd used again.

Sway knew the pain of dealing with the injuries and trouble with his back and body that he accumulated over the years and yet when he'd tried to take away that pain just so she could spend time around him without worrying about hurting him. Or him complaining, she left.

One time, long before they had been put into storyline together, Sway McKinnon had been his worst enemy. They'd hated each other. All their friends had said that they were being babies whenever they argued with each other about the simplest things.

He'd remembered how she had first gotten under his skin in a much different way to their constant bickering. The bosses had asked him to paint a picture of their new WWE Women's Champ with the belt.

_Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
And now my bitter hands shake beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything.  
Oh, the pictures had all been washed in black, Tattooed everything..._

She'd turned up at his house, early the scheduled morning. It was a hot summer Wednesday, his only day off from the tour that they were in and she had been given that day off as well. He'd spread the canvas out on the floor of his studio the night before, having nothing better to do at the time. The outfit she had chosen to wear could make even the most loyal of men rethink their decisions. He'd been sitting on the floor, mixing some of the paints together and trying to find a few different-sized clean brushes he could use.

Jeff had been caught staring in awe at her as she had stripped off her coat and then her t-shirt to reveal her new costume that had been made in replica to a Metal genre tasting. It was black and nothing more than a corset with chains and leather, but the stomach part was missing. The pants had been nothing more than a pair of hot booty shorts which hugged her butt firmly. Her body had been heavily tattooed and before Jeff had even finished sketching her, she ended up being sprawled out on the canvas, him a top her and his shirt tossed halfway across the room and the Championship belt squished between them.

_I take a walk outside  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear?  
Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can drop away_

Now, he didn't even know how to pick up the phone when Matt rang. What was he going to say? He was touring. He was still pissed at him for throwing everything down the toilet- figuratively speaking. Jeff could still remember all the times she had taken him outside, just to finally breath without being swamped by fans. The kids who lived in the neighbourhood when she resided had never really treated him as anything special. They'd treated him as a normal person.

As he shut the door on the still blank piece of canvas, Jeff decided a walk around his house wasn't enough. He'd grabbed his bike and rode about ten minutes from the house before deciding to ditch the bike and walk.

The sun setting had already started fading beneath the horizon and Jeff shoved his hands into his pockets as he kicked thin air.

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything?  
All the pictures have all been washed in black, Tattooed everything..._

A person could never know how cold and unwelcoming silence truly was, until they had experienced it the way he was. In his dreams, Jeff saw her coming back, him apologising to her for everything stupid he'd done. Using being the truly main thing that he had done wrong. But then he'd heard from Greg not two days ago now, that she was dating Phil Brooks. God, he'd never get her back. Brooks had the infinite promise to never do anything wrong to her like the way Jeff had. He didn't smoke; Jeff did. He didn't drink; Jeff did. And, he didn't do drugs; Jeff had, but he didn't anymore.

_All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be... yeah...  
Uh huh... uh huh... ooh..._

When she'd caught him that night, Jeff had decided that if getting Sway back meant stopping all the bad habits in his life. He would. Using was that bad habit. He'd been clean now since that night, realising that she had been right in saying he could never truly go through and finish something- rehab had been one of them. Six months into dating, he'd given her the bad news of the fact that he was put into rehab.

Jeff knew Sway would be happy with Phil but, he wanted her back. She had been so good for him. She had been an addiction that had been worth not going to rehab over.

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky, but why  
Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine_

When he returned that night, Jeff found the door of his art studio open. He'd made sure it was closed. Frowning, he walked over and heard the lyrics to Black by Pearl Jam playing. Pushing the door open, Jeff found the one person he least expected to be in there.

"Hello Jeff." That was all she said as they stood in silence, the lyrics playing between them like some bad memory coming back to haunt him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

_Aah... uuh.._

_Too doo doo too, too doo doo [many times until fade] _

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Its not like anything  
When you're loving me_

Jeff stepped into the room, shutting the door, effectively trapping her and him with a turn of the lock. His heart pounded in his ears as he walked over to where she stood, her fingers brushing over the untouched canvas. "You're sorry?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Yes," he mumbled, his eyes following the black painted nails as they scraped across the material.

"You know I thought dating the good boy would be better than seeing the screw-up of the company," she started and he visibly winced at the cold tone in her voice. The young woman didn't take her eyes off the canvas and Jeff started to shift, his hands balling into fists as an itch started to grow inside him. An itch, that he - himself - could not scratch.  
"Yeah?" he muttered softly. The song ended and he grabbed her hand from the canvas, his fingers digging into her wrist when she didn't answer him.

_Oh girl let's take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

He repeated his question when she glanced up at him. His hand didn't ease up on her wrist and before he let her object, his threaded his fingers into the blood red and black dreadlocks that hung in down to her lower back. One thing that the company agreed on and Jeff loved was that Sway wasn't a generic Diva. She was pierced, tattooed and sported dreadlocks. Everything about Sway to Jeff was unique in a female wrestler for the WWE. They were usually models; delicate and fragile. Sway was a rebel and proud of it. Jeff had loved her since he'd first caught her in here and finally giving into what he had wanted for so long but never realised it. The former TNA Knockout had come to WWE in late 2006, when he'd returned. And things had only gotten worse between them. Their rivalry had developed when Jeff had joined TNA and she had been shoved aside from her very surprising storyline with Chris Sabin and the X-Division title. She'd left them when WWE offered her a large deal with the company.

"I hated you in TNA," she remarked. "Every night I was backstage and you were pushed before me, I hated you. I had wanted to prove I was just as good as all of the men. Chris and I never got to finish our storyline because they divided me into the Knockout section. I was shoved into the backdrop because Jarrett said you were gonna be their number one baby face."

Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd been a pretty big asshole all those years ago to her. No wonder why she had just called it quits to them when she had. He'd cost her a lot over the years and even now, he was still costing her a lot. She had been reduced to jobbing once their backstage fighting had gotten to Vince.

"I-"

Jeff shut her up. He wanted to make everything go away, and the only way he knew how was by showing her how much he wanted her back. By showing her how much he loved her.

_I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Its not like anything  
When you're loving me_

_Yeahh_

His mouth crushed over hers and Jeff felt her stiffen slightly before her arms wrapped around him, holding his larger frame close. He ripped the coat down her arms, tossing it away as her hands yanked his singlet up and over his torso. They fell down onto the sheet where his paints would usually be and Jeff leaned back a little. This wasn't slow and sweet like he had been with all those times. This was going to be rough and fast, both of them letting their anger get the better of them. Growling as her black nails scraped down his chest, Jeff pulled back and finished getting rid of his singlet. He stopped as her nails dug into his skin and he looked into her eyes for one second, before he lowered himself over her, his mouth crushing over hers hard. Hard enough to more than likely bruise.

Like Jeff cared. He was finally giving into want he had wanted since she had walked out the front door on him. He wanted her and as far as he could tell, she wanted him as well.

_I know it was getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than  
Just making love again_

_It's not like you to turn away_

Jeff's lips followed a heated path down her jaw and neck, leaving bite marks on her tanned flesh, his tongue soothing them before he moved again as her nails gripped at his back.  
His muscles tensed beneath his skin as he tightened under the action. Jeff didn't want anything but Sway in that moment.  
In the back of his mind, Jeff could hear the telephone ringing but brushed it off. He didn't needed to deal with Matt calling him now, he had something much more to his liking than a scolding from a concerned big brother.

His hands tugged at her shirt, it was a tight fitting button down and he easily ripped the buttons off it, scattering them across the floor as he pulled her up to strip her of it.

_I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breathe  
Its not like anything_

Sway rolled them over, pulling the extra, extra large sheet with them. They were covered completely, her dreads hung down around them like a second blanket and Jeff took a second as she started pulling her shirt off. Finding a break in the blanket, she tossed it out and onto the floor. He growled seeing the neon green lace bra and lifted himself up as he quickly undid his khaki pants.

She giggled slightly and raced to get her shorts off, trying hard not to moan out too loud as the ever growing bulge in his pants brushed between her thighs. He wiggled out of his pants and she looked down to found he'd gone commando, a habit he usually did when he didn't have to go anywhere. She fell down beside him and shimmied out of her jean shorts as he rolled half over her, his lips brushing against her neck little. She mewed in the back of her throat as his thumbs hooked into the straps of her equally lacy and equally green panties.

He looked at her and slipped them down her toned and tanned legs. No longer did he care that he could hear the phone ringing again as he settled himself down between her legs and unhooked the front clasp of her bra.

_I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
All the sounds you make with every breath you take  
Its not like anything when you're loving me  
Yeahh  
When you're loving me  
When you're loving me_

_I can not make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more than you and me_

"You don't have to be at a show for a few days, do ya?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had been encasing them save for the pounding of the music. Shaking her head, she saw a wicked smile appear on his normally boyish features and wondered why he- "Good, cause you won't be walking for a few days."

Without a word, he had her legs wrapped around his hips tightly and buried deep into her. The blanket covered them for the outside world, he had never wanted anything more than just this for so many days.

Grunting as he dropped his head onto her shoulder, Jeff felt the cool blanket against the heated skin of his back. She kissed his cheek as he stayed still. What was wrong with him? He wanted her more than anything. She was the drug that he needed to keep from using. He'd slipped that one time and he'd done to thinking she wouldn't find out. Karma was a bitch. That was until Karma turned around and brought her back to him.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make with every breath you take  
Its not like anything  
Its not like anything_

He moved against her, his muscles tightening and releasing with every movement as he bit her shoulder, trying so hard not to go over the top with the rush of adrenaline to his body when she whispered that she loved him.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me_

Matt stepped through the front door, Shannon and Greg behind him. When Jeff hadn't answered his phone calls, which he had been on the third try the last weeks, Matt got worried and a worried Matt meant everyone had to worry about Jeff. So, the three men of the Core Group had agreed to meet up at Jeff's and see what was going on. He didn't call out to his brother. He wanted to find Jeff, but he didn't want to let him know they were here. Especially if he was using. Matt knew Jeff had, but he didn't know whether or not he still was.

Sway had called and asked him the other night how he was, but Matt knew it had only been because Greg or Talia had said something to her. He knew Sway. Unless Jeff was badly in need of her when they were fighting or she left him, then she steered clear of him and the rest of them completely, keeping to the other side of the locker room. Reso was close to her. He had trained her when they had met at the Hall of Fame one year when she had been invited and Matt had been with Ashley. Shannon had asked her to join them and after a brief insult fight with Jeff, she had left and Matt had seen the look on his brother's face. He had been hooked. Hearing the music coming from the art studio his brother had added to his new house which drew his attention.

"His studio." As Matt turned the handle, he found it locked.

Frowning, he glanced around and spotted the key sitting on the table near the door. Shannon picked it up and tossed it to him and he unlocked the door.

Sticking his head round the door, Shannon and Greg joined their friend, mimicking their actions. His eyes widened in surprise and shock when he found his brother asleep on the floor of his studio.

_All the sounds you make with every breath  
You take its not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you_

Jeff lay on his side, facing the door, a smile covering his face as the small woman in his arms shifted a little and shifted back against him. They were rolled up in the sheet and her head lay on his arm as they slept.

Matt looked down at Greg and Shannon, who in turned looked up at him. "Maybe we should come back later," Shannon remarked when Greg looked down at him.

"Good idea." They shut the door on the pair and what they didn't see was Jeff sit up on his elbow when the door shut.  
Sway rolled over onto her back when she heard the click and opened her eyes, reaching up and tracing Jeff's jaw as he reached over and switched the CD. He smiled down at her and caught her hand in his. "I am sorry. It won't happen again."  
She pushed him down onto his back, throwing her leg over his hips. "I know it won't happen again. Because if you love me, you'll stop."

Jeff looked up at her and grinned. "I promised that you wouldn't be able to walk, didn't I?" She nodded. "Well, we need to get to work." Sway squealed when Jeff grabbed a paintbrush and ran it across her cheek. "I love you, Sway and- I'm glad you came back."

And he was happy after that. Sway moved back in after a few steady months and Jeff proposed to her six months later- the night before he won back the WWE Title at Wrestlemania 26 and she became the first ever female wrestler in history to hold both the TNA Knockouts Title and at Wrestlemania she became the WWE Women's Champion and Miss Wrestlemania in the one night…


End file.
